Rosie
Původ Hluboko v temných lesích daleko odevšech, nachází se malá dřevěná chatka. Tam Rosie od svých 5 let vyrůstala vychovávána svým strýcem, jediným, který přežil z její rodiny. Ve velice útlém věku přišla o rodiče a všechny koho znala, její vesnice byla vypálena. Kým je jí záhadou, neboť strýc nechce o vzpomínání na tu dobu ani slyšet. Sama by ráda chtěla objevit něco jiného, než okolí chaty, kde ji celých 15let vychovával a držel ji tak odevšech. Její dny se skládaly z bojvého výcviku na blízko, ve kterém ji strýc sám cvičil, nošením dřeva, vody a obstaráváním potravy. Když měla volnou chvíli, chodila daleko do lesů, aby měla nějaký čas pro sebe. Měla zakázáno mluvit o všem kouzelném, nebo dokonce praktikovat jakoukoliv magii. Vzhledem k tomu, že ji to i přes to zajímalo, našla si v lesích mýtinku, na kterou celý den svítilo slunce. Chodily se tam pást srny a dokonce tam občas tančily víly. Byla to nádhera, jediné místo, kde mohla zkoušet své magické schopnosti. Čas od času přivolala nějakou bytost, se kterou si pak mohla povídat. Přeci jen společnost pouze jejího strýce není dostačující pro dospívající ženu. Obzvlášť tak půvabnou. Její pleť byla snědá, opálená, už první pohled na ni musel nutně upoutat. Oči má tak světle modré, zářivé, byly velmi pronikavé, jakoby se jimi dokázala dívat do samotné duše. Vlasy má rovné, plavé, velice dlouhé, končící až u pasu, které velmi dominují její štíhlé a vysoké postavě. Jednou, když měla chvíli pro sebe, odpočívala na své mýtince, byl nádherný slunečný den, jen lehký vánek si pohrával s lístky na stromech. Když tu náhle zaslechla v dáli zašumění v keři. Zbystřila a zjistila, že tam hopká zajíc. Řekla si, že bude strýc jistě rád, když přinese jídlo. Přeci jen jim už jídlo pomalu docházelo. Pomalu se tedy plížila blíže k němu, aby ho mohla zasáhnout dýkou, kterou nosila vždy při sobě. Jakmile byla dostatečně blízko hodila po něm dýku. Bohužel se nestrefila a zajíc odhopkal v dáli. Řekla si, že když už je na lovu, tak to jen tak nevzdá. Plížila se tedy dál směrem, ze kterého slyšela hopkání zajíců. Zahlédla dalšího, který byl v ideální vzdálenosti od ní. Hodila tedy po něm svou dýku. Tentokrát již cíl neminula. Strefila se sice jen do nohy, ale už to stačilo, aby ho mohla dohonit a odchytnout. Vydala se tedy za ním. Byla mu v patách, ale najednou jakoby zmizel. Rozhlížela se kolem sebe a nic neviděla. Po chvíli hledání našla díru, která byla evidentně pytláky. V ní ležel raněný zajíc, ale nebyl tam jediný. Byl tam také rarášek Jack ve velmi zbědovaném stavu. Ihned, jak ji uviděl, začal prosit, aby ho vysvobodila. Věděla, že jsou to úskočná stvoření. Kdyby ho jen tak vytáhla, jistě by se pokusil zmizet. Domluvila se tedy s ním, že ho vytáhne a pomůže mu vyléčit se. Na znamení důvěry a zpečetění smlouvy mezi nimi ji daroval kouzelnou píšťalku, díky ní kdykoliv na ni pískne, přijde. Samozřejmě píšťalku vytáhla jako první z jámy, aby si mohla být jista. Jakmile ji vzala do ruky, píšťalka zazářila a Rosie věděla, že je to neodvolatelná, platná smlouva. Smlouva mezi nimi zněla „život za život“. Ona mu zachrání život a on mu bude sloužit tak, jak jen to bude jeho silách. Vzhledem k tomu, že by se před strýcem nemohla ukázat jakákoliv kouzelná bytost, domluvili se tedy, že pro zatím se budou vídat pouze, když bude na mýtince a ona ho přivolá kouzelnou píšťalkou. Pomohla mu uzdravit se a pravidelně se s ním vídala. Jednoho dne strýc začal pokašlávat, nenapadlo ji, jaké to bude mít důsledky. Den za dnem se jeho stav zhoršoval. Až nemohl ani vstát, měl tak silné horečky, že celý úplně mokrý od potu. Měla uvařit jídlo a proto šla pro vodu, když se vracela zpět k chalupě neslyšela kašel, jen ticho. Bylo ji to divné, proto zrychlila. Ve dveřích upustila kýbl s vodou. Její strýc byl mrtev. S těžkým srdcem ho pohřbila nedaleko chalupy. Myšlenka, že by tu zůstala byť jednu další noc, byla nepřijatelná. Proto si sbalila to nejnutnější, jídlo, oblečení, zbraně. Vzala také dědictví po strýci, jeho vzácný elfí meč, který dostal za hrdinství a vyrazila na svou mýtinku. Statistiky * Vlastnosti: Tělo - 6, Duše - 4, Vliv - 5 * Povahový rys: Chrabrost * Povolání a Zvláštní schopnosti: ** Člověk - Rodová zbrań ** 'Zaříkávač ' - 3 - Povolávač, Divoký talent, Moc amuletu ** 'Bojovník ' - 5 - Silák, Cit pro zbraň, Bojové reflexy, Hlava nehlava, Gladiátor Vybavení * 19 grošů, 7 surovin * Kožená zbroj (lehká zbroj) * Dýka (lstivě) * Elfí meč (kvalitní - lehký, ostrý, přesně) * Štít (obrana) * Křesadlo * lano * 2 pochodně * přikrývka * měch na vodu * jídlo na 5 dní * Amulet (2) Dobrodružství * ''-6.10.2016-'' Jakmile dorazila na mýtinku, zavolala píšťalkou Jacka. Sdělila mu co se stalo a vysvětlila, že potřebuje, aby šel s ní. Chce se vydat na cestu a poznat nové věci a jednou se usadit někde, kde se jí bude líbit. Pokud ovšem takové místo najde. Od strýce byla vyzbrojena obezřetností, celý život ji vštěpoval, aby nikomu nevěřila. Jack souhlasil a jen se chtěl rozloučit s mýtinkou a pomodlit se. Bohové je přenesli na jinou mýtinu. Rosie byla zmatená, zeptala se Jacka, jestli tu nejsou bylinky nebo něco k jídlu. Ten jí donesl několik druhů ovoce, různé bobule a plody. Po jednom z těch plodů, byla lehce omámená. Obrana Horní Zaslechla praskání dřeva. Na druhé straně mýtiny spatřila dvě velké postavy a vlka. Jakmile přišli blíže a promluvili, zjistila že jde o Torgora, který je ork a jeho společnici. Domluvili se, že se k nim přidá a půjdou do nedaleké lidské-orčí vesnice. Ve vesnici přijali úkol, který je měl odměnit 2 groši a lupem, pokud přijdou skřeti. Musí zabránit jejich vstupu do vesnice. Rozprostřeli se tedy před hranicemi vesnice tak, aby je nebylo vidět. Po lítém boji zabili vůdce skřetů a dva další, jednoho vzali jako rukojmí. Jako kořist našla 12 grošů. Povečeřeli v orčí vesnici a Rosie si pak zaplatila nocleh v místním hostinci a uložila se ke spánku. Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Postavy Výpravy do Hennývnu